Love Potion 9
by starbuck182001
Summary: What would happen when Harry and Ginny step in to help Hermione and Ron admit their feelings for each other.
1. Default Chapter

Love Potion #9  
  
A/N Ok this is my second story I am submitting but I wrote this one before the other one. Excuse me for any grammar mistakes but I am from South Africa and my first language is Afrikaans so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast members nor do I know any of them. Unfortunately.   
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
The students have returned to Hogwarts the school of Magic and Wizardry. Usually students aren't happy to return to school but for three students (Harry, Ron and Hermione) it is the best place to be. They have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They met on the Hogwarts express which leaves from platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
Unfortunately Harry is already fed up with Ron and Hermione because they haven't stop fighting since they got off of the train. The only person who speaks any sense lately is Ginny, Ron's younger sister who is in her 5th year. Harry and his friends are starting their 6th years.  
  
"I can't believe we have double potions again this year" Shouted Ron as they were looking over their rosters. Hermione smiles and replies "You're just upset because you hardly ever get the potions right". "That is not true and you know, but sorry we can't ALL be as SMART as you!!" "Since when do you need to be smart to read off the black board, o' yes, you do"  
  
Ron glared at Hermione. His face getting as red as the color of his hair. "Will you two shut it" yelled Ginny, "your giving me a headache."  
  
They all sat quietly at their house table while the first years got sorted into their houses. There were 4 houses named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherine. Everyone knew that there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherine. Of course the one person that Harry never got along with was in Slytherine. Draco Malfoy has been trying to get them in trouble since 1st year and been trying to get rid of Hermione because of the fact that she is a muggle, meaning her parents are non magical people.  
  
After the sorting was completed and the 1st years had joined their houses Professor Dumbledore stood up to make is speech. "Welcome to all knew first years and welcome back to all other students. I wish to remind all students that the dark forest is off limits at all times. After that announcement all I have left to say is, dig in".  
  
All the students cheered as the plates in front of them filled with more food then any of them could dream of. Everyone was sitting around enjoying the feast while telling their stories of there holiday. Ron started telling his before even swallowing all the food in his mouth and that upset Hermione even more.  
  
"Ron would you please do me a favor and stop talking with your mouth full" "Well Hermione would you please do me a favor and stop talking all together"  
  
The friends glared at each other and then turned to talk to the people sitting next to them. As they all got up to leave Hermione was talking to Lavender, another Gryffindor 6th year student. Ron was talking to Neville and Dean who was also with him and Harry in Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny saw her chance to talk to Harry in private, so she grabbed him the arm and dragged him away from the others. "Ginny what are you doing?" "Shush, I need to talk to you about something I don't want the others to hear. Harry and Ginny walked towards the Owlery. The Owlery is where all the owls of the school and students are kept. "What is it you want to talk about?" "What do you think, Ron and Hermione of course. They are driving me insane with all their bickering. I know for sure that Ron has romantic feelings for Hermione but I know he'll die before telling anyone." Harry looked at Ginny with a grin. He knew it was obvious to anyone who knew Ron and Hermione that they had feelings for each other. "I know what you mean, you can see Hermione has the same feelings but everyone knows she is too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Exactly, that's why I was thinking why we don't get them to admit their feelings so all this fighting and childish bickering can come to an end." "It depends what type of plan you had in mind" Harry looked at Ginny not sure what to say because he was hoping to stay out of trouble this year. "How much trouble will we be getting in for this plan" "Harry how you can think such a thing. Me, get you into trouble." Ginny smiled at him and then added, "Well, only if we get caught."  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny?" "Well, we were studying Love potions last year and that's were I got the idea. If we gave them each the same love potion they will admit their feelings." "OK, the plan sounds alright so far but what about when the potion wears off. We can't keep giving them the potion they will notice something is going on." "Well I hoped by the time the potion wears off that they would by then have admitted there feelings" "So what?" "Well once they've admitted their feelings it's not like they can back down from it." "You've got a point there, but I'll have to think about it" Harry and Ginny started to make there way to the Gryffindor tower. "Harry please don't take long with your decision, like I said they are driving me insane."  
  
They were already talking about things like Quidditch, Harry's favorite sport, when they reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. Her portrait is the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. She only allows students in if they have the password. Harry said the password and the portrait swung open for them.  
  
As they entered the common room they heard the ever so familiar sounds of Ron and Hermione arguing about something stupid again.  
  
Without hesitation Harry said: "How long does the potion take, because we need it now"  
  
Ginny grinned at the thought of what laid ahead for all of them. Ok, what do you think. To long? Too much detail? What? Let me know. I hope now the grammar has improved for everyone. 


	2. The Potion and the Plan

Love Potion # 9 – Chapter 2: The Potion and the plan  
  
A/N: Alright I haven't had any feedback about the 1st chapter of this story so I hope the saying "No news is good news" works in this situation. I'm trying out different angles on how Ron and Hermione finally admit their feelings for each other, so at this stage the only stories I'm writing are R/H shipper stories.  
  
Disclaimer: As said in my previous stories I do not know any of the cast members from Harry Potter nor do I own any of them. Chapter 2: The Potion and the Plan  
  
Harry woke up early on the first morning being back at Hogwarts, he and Ginny arranged to wake up early so that they can start on the love potion. He got dressed quietly, because luckily for him all 4 his room mates were still sleeping. Harry has been sharing their sleeping quarters with the same 4 friends (Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus) since their 1st year.  
  
Harry quietly sneaked out of the room and made his way down to the common room. Once he was there he found Ginny waiting in front of the newly lit fire. "Morning" Harry whispered to Ginny not wanting to wake anyone up, "are you ready to do this?" "Of course, it's about time we do something with those two." Ginny smiled at Harry as they started making their way out the common room.  
  
The Fat Lady wasn't too happy with them for waking her so early. They still heard her yelling, about the fact that they shouldn't be out of bed so early, as they made their way down the corridor towards the Potions class room. They reached the classroom and looked around and then sneaked into it as quietly as possible.  
  
"Ginny, how much trouble will we be getting into if we get caught?" "Well, let's see for the fact that we are using a classroom without permission, they can remove points and probably a few weeks of detention. For making the potion, double the punishment." "Well that makes me feel so much better." "O' come on Harry, we said we are going to do this to help them and maybe even help ourselves because I can't go to bed every night with a headache!" "Ok, Ok let's do it. What do we have to do?" "Well here is the potion", Ginny took out a piece of parchment from her robes and placed it on the desk in front of them, "let's get all the ingredients quickly and do it. I'm not sure if Professor Snape ever comes in early."  
  
They worked as quickly as possible not wanting to get caught by their least favourite Professor. Professor Snape was the Head of the Slytherine house and an old enemy of Harry's father. Professor Snape has at a grudge against Harry ever since he arrived. Over the years he's been trying to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts but has never succeeded. Ginny and Harry hurried doing the potions because they knew soon the students and Professors would be waking up and going for breakfast in the Great Hall. "Ginny I just thought of something, were are we going to keep it and how are we going to get them to take it?" "I thought maybe we can keep the potion behind Hagrids cottage. He won't mind especially if we tell him what it's for. The part on how we're going to give it to them I don't know. I'll have to think of that." Harry looked at Ginny with an unsure look on his face, "are you sure we should be involving Hagrid in this, he is after all a Professor and if someone finds out it could get him into trouble."  
  
Hagrid was a great friend to Harry, Ron and Hermione. When they arrived at Hogwarts in their 1st year he was the groundskeeper but since their 3rd year he was made the Professor of Magical Creatures. The wonderful thing of Hagrid is his kindness. Harry and they found out in their 4th year that Hagrid was half giant; his mum was a giant and his father human.  
  
Ginny understood Harry's concern. "OK, let's keep it behind his cottage but we don't tell him. We just make sure that he won't find it." Harry smiled and said, "Agreed!"  
  
They quickly finished the potion and cleaned up everything they used so that Professor Snape wouldn't get suspicious. They rushed out the classroom and started heading for Hagrid's cottage when they pumped into Hermione.  
  
"Morning.", Hermione smiled at them while walking towards the Great Hall. "Morning Hermione", Harry looked a bit nervous. "Hermione we have to quickly talk to Hagrid so if you'll excuse us." "Well I'll come with you; I haven't seen Hagrid since we arrived." Ginny looked at her and suddenly said, "No...um...Harry and I need to talk to him about something specific. You understand right" Hermione looked very disappointed but said, "Alright, I'll see you later then in the Great Hall." Harry and Ginny quickly said their goodbyes and rushed off before running into anyone else.  
  
They got to the cottage and found a wonderful hiding place behind the cottage behind a heap of rocks.  
  
They rushed back to the Great Hall before anyone else came looking for them or noticed them missing. When they got there they were very happy about what they were doing because Ron and Hermione were fighting again at the table.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Harry, Harry," Ginny came running up to him with the biggest smile on her face, "I figured out how we are going to give it to them." Harry smile at Ginny's excitement. "Well don't keep me in suspense, what's the big plan" "Well I was thinking. When do you have your next quidditch practice?" "The day after tomorrow," Harry looked at Ginny with a look of confusion on his face, "why?" "Well you do always have a drink after ever practice or match, don't you?" "Yes" Ginny was bubbling with enthusiasm, "Well next time you have a practice just make sure when Ron has a drink that he drinks something wit the potion in it." "Alright sounds simple enough," then Harry thought again, "hold on, what about Hermione?" "I thought about that and with her it's a bit tricky, the best I could come up with is slipping it into her drink during dinner."  
  
Harry thought about it, but wasn't to sure about it. "I guess it will have to do because I have no ideas." Ginny smile and said, "Alright, then we both do it on the night of your quidditch practice." "Alright" Harry and Ginny shook hands on it and went off to their next classes with hope in them that after Thursday things will be a bit quieter. Ok, let me know what everyone thinks. I hope the grammar and everything is up to standard for everyone. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. Truth is Revealed

Love Potion # 9 – Chapter 3: Truths are revealed  
  
A/N: Alright, starting with chapter 3 and I still haven't received any reviews about the previous 2 chapters so I'll just keep on writing. I'm hoping to finish this series before I leave to go to U.K. because I'm not sure about how much computer time I'll be having.  
  
Disclaimer: Again I do not know any of the cast members nor do I own them. Chapter 3 – Truths are revealed  
  
The closer the big day was the more Harry and Ginny discussed the plan. They realised that once Ron and Hermione had taken the potion and start admitting their feelings, their other friends in Gryffindor would get suspicious. So Harry and Ginny decided on telling them what the plan was so that no one interfered.  
  
They knew that in the evenings Ron and Hermione had to go do their Prefect duties by patrolling the hallways for any trouble makers. Ginny called everyone together after she was sure that Ron and Hermione would be gone for quite a while. Lavender looked very upset because she was busy with her Divinitions homework and didn't like disruptions. "Lavender please," Harry begged knowing she loved Divinitions, "it will only take a few minutes." "Alright, but make it quick"  
  
Lavender went to sit next to Neville and Dean. Ginny waited till everyone was settled and then told them the whole story and what the plan was for tomorrow. Neville looked confused and then said; "Why are you telling us this?" "Well when we give them the potion and they're admitting their feelings, we knew you would find it strange and try and find out what's happening."  
  
"I think having them admit their feelings is great idea", yelled Neville "Here, Here", yelled everyone else. "But tell us this" asked Dean, "what if they don't really have feelings for each other and we ruin everything with the potion?" Ginny smiled, "I'm surprised no one asked this earlier, the potion works by having you admit your true feelings to only the one you truly love. So if they don't have feelings for each other, they won't say anything to each other." "Brilliant," yelled Lavender, "just as long as Ron doesn't come to me saying he has feelings for me." Harry laughed at the thought, "Well I think we all know that their true feelings lie with each other."  
  
Everyone was still talking about it when Ron and Hermione came into the common room. Hermione knew straight away something was going on because everyone stopped talking al together and was just staring at her and Ron.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. Hi," Harry was trying to get the tension in the room back to normal, "How was the patrolling." "Fine" said Hermione "Fine!" yelled Ron with outrage, "you almost stopped every student, just if their hair was out of place." "Well excuse me for doing my job as a PREFECT!" Ron stormed off to his room and Hermione went to the corner of the common room to do her homework. She looked up and everyone was looking at her. "What are you looking at!" everyone scurried off to do their own things and be out of the way of Hermione's War path.  
  
The Big Day  
  
Harry grew more nervous as time got closer but he still knew that he could not back down now. He had to help his 2 best friends to admit their feelings before they say things to each other that may ruin their friendship for good.  
  
After classes Harry and Ron went to Quidditch practice. Quidditch was Harry and Ron's favourite sport. They got a chance 2 years ago to go and watch the Quidditch World Cup with Ron's family and Hermione.  
  
Quidditch is a flying sport. Each team has 7 members. 2 Beaters who make sure the bludger doesn't hurt any other players. 3 Chaser, who try and get the Quafle into the 3 rings. That's how the teams score points. The team then has 1 Keeper who protects the rings and 1 Seeker who tries and catches the Golden snitch. Catching the snitch ends the game and awards 150 points to the team who caught it.  
  
Harry was the Gryffindor Quidditch team seeker, since his 1st year and Ron is the Keeper. They practiced for about an hour before their Captain said that they've practiced enough and they can go for dinner. Harry took the first chance he had. Ron was in the shower and Harry knew he would take a while. Harry grabbed the closest juice bottle and was still busy throwing in the potion when he could hear Ron coming out screaming, "Ok, who turned off the hot water!" Dean noticed that Harry was still throwing busy and was quick enough to stop him and stall while Harry through in the last bit of potion.  
  
"You know Harry I think Dean has finally lost it. He couldn't stop going on about how some Muggle sport, something named cricket." "Just don't pay attention to him, here have something to drink." Harry looked on as Ron took the bottle and started drinking it. "Now Ginny just as to do her part" said Harry softly. "What was that you said Harry?" "NOTHING! Just talking to myself." Ron looked at Harry strangely but kept on drinking.  
  
Ron and Harry made it to the Great Hall for dinner about the same time as their other friends. "Hi you two," Ginny smiled, "how was practice?" "It was alright." said Ron as he sat down and started dishing up food for him. Harry took a seat next to Ginny and mouthed "Mission accomplished" to her. She gave him the biggest smiled. Ginny still wanted to say something to him, when suddenly Hermione joined them at the table. Everyone suddenly looked from Hermione to Ron with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
  
Hermione dished some food up and asked Ron if he could please pass the salt. As Ron was passing on the salt he looked over to Hermione and suddenly paused. "Ron, hello," Hermione waved a hand in front of him, "Ron are you alright?" Ron shook his head and went quiet. Everyone sitting around them started smiling and Lavender was close to bursting out with laughter.  
  
"I'm fine, I..." Ron started stuttering and was blushing so much that his face was almost the same reddish colour of his hair. Ron passed the salt to Hermione but kept on staring at her. Hermione started getting upset, "Ron what are you staring at?"  
  
"It's just you look so gorgeous tonight. The way your hair falls to your face. The colour of your hair complimenting the colour of your eyes." Ron kept on going with compliments. Hermione looked at him with shock. Ron didn't shut up. He kept on talking about how wonderful she looked.  
  
After about 5 minutes of only Ron talking everything went quiet. Ron just stared and then suddenly jumped up in his seat and ran out the Great Hall. While Hermione was staring at the dashing Ron, Ginny poured her share of the potion into Hermione's drink. Hermione looked back at everyone with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What was that about," asked Hermione to Ginny and Harry who sat silently with the biggest smiles on their faces, "did he bump his head during Quidditch or something?" "Not that I remember" said Harry while smiling.  
  
Everyone was eating dinner quietly while Hermione just sat there. She grabbed her glass and started drinking her juice. Seamus almost chocked on his.  
  
After dinner everyone went up to the Gryffindor common room and Dean, Harry and Seamus found Ron in the bedroom. He looked like he was frozen to his bed. "Ron are you alright" Dean looked at him with the most amused look on his face. "I don't know what happened. Those things just came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop myself. I looked at her and it was like I saw her for the first time."  
  
"Ron what are you talking about?" asked Harry almost ready to burst out laughing at the look on his best friends face. "Well, it was like our..." Before Ron could finish his sentence Hermione came bursting through the door. No one said anything as she moved closer to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I just had to come and tell you that I think your best looking guy in our class. The way you blush when you're embarrassed, how your hair hangs in your eyes sometimes." Harry and the others didn't dare to move for they were afraid they were going to interrupt the moment.  
  
Hermione and Ron just stared at each other and before anyone knew what was happening Hermione moved towards Ron at the same moment that Ron moved towards Hermione. Next moment they were kissing.  
  
Ginny was on her way in the door when she froze to the spot. The picture before her was more then what she was hoping for. She looked on as Ron and Hermione kept on kissing. After a few moments of silence Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other and just stared at each other.  
  
No one knew what to say, they just stared.  
  
End of chapter 3 Alright, I hope that was alright with everyone. I hope it wasn't rushed or anything. It's going to take a few days before the next chapter is online, but will try and get it up as soon as possible. 


	4. The Plot Thickens

Love Potion # 9 – Chapter 4: The Plot thickens  
  
A/N: I have a few ideas for this chapter, but I just hope everyone likes it. I've gotten reviews about the other chapters and it seems that I'm on the right track with this story. So go for it. Read on and I hope you like it. I dedicate this fanfic to one of my best friends, Nicole. She is the real writer between the 2 of us and one day hopefully we will all be reading her stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cast members or the story of Harry Potter.   
  
Chapter 4: The Plot thickens  
  
Ron had the worst nights sleep ever. He ended up tossing and turning. Every time he closed his eyes he just saw Hermione's, beautiful, face in front of him. He could still feel the soft touch of her lips on his. He didn't know why these feelings for her were so strong now. He's always had feelings, but he's been able to control them. If someone told him yesterday morning that Hermione was going to kiss him he would have laughed and asked them if they have been drinking any fire whiskey.  
  
Ron decided that he couldn't take it anymore so he got out of bed and started heading for the door. He was trying to be quiet so not to wake his roommates. He felt that there was no reason for them to miss out on sleep just because a certain girl was haunting his dreams.  
  
Ron made his way down the staircase towards the common room when he heard two voices. He stopped and listened and realised it was Harry and Ginny talking. He was about to greet them when he heard them talking about him and Hermione. He stopped just at the end of the stairway and listened.  
  
"That love potion plan of yours worked brilliantly." "I know but it wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for you getting Ron to drink it after Quidditch." Ron kept on listening, but still not sure what they were talking about. "I never thought that Ron would say all those things, even with the help of the love potion." "Yes, but you should have seen Hermione. I can't even remember what she said. I just remember her walking over to him and kissing him the way she did. It was one thing of her saying how she feels but it was another of her showing it." "I know. I was shocked. I froze to the spot and was only able to move once Hermione walked out of the room." "It was strange though how quickly she walked out. She didn't even say anything afterwards." Ron peered past the wall, so not to be noticed, and looked at Harry and Ginny while still listening to what they have to say. "At least we know by giving them the love potion we help the process move along faster. That and we have confirmed our theory of them having feelings for each other." "Just one thing Ginny, how long does the side affects of the love potion last?" "I'm not really sure. I need to check the book. I'll go after breakfast."  
  
Ron listened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It all made sense now. That's why everything was different between him and Hermione. It wasn't him saying all those things. It was the love potion making him say those things. He was still thinking about it when he realised that Harry and Ginny had stood up and was on their way to the stair case.  
  
Ron moved as fast and quietly up the stairs as he could. He made a dash for his bed and pulled the covers over him so that it looked like he was still sleeping. He heard Harry coming in and moving towards his cupboard. Ron only had to pretend for an about a minutes because Harry left as quickly as he came in.  
  
While still in bed Ron realised that this meant the only reason why Hermione kissed him was because of this love potion that Harry and Ginny were talking about. This meant that all those things she said to him didn't really come from her. He couldn't believe that they did this to him and Hermione. Why would they do this? What did they say about confirming their suspicion about feelings that he and Hermione had for each other. He couldn't think anymore so he decided to go down to breakfast, not that he had much of an appetite.  
  
Ron was on his way down the passageway towards The Great Hall when he bumped into Hermione. No one said anything. Hermione looked at her feet and Ron at the portraits around them. Ron didn't know what to do so he just mumbled something about going to breakfast, said goodbye and left.  
  
Hermione just stared at Ron as he was heading towards the Great Hall. It just didn't feel right to her not talking to him. She wanted to talk to him about what's been happening so that things can get back to normal. Hermione went back to the Common room to get her books and everything ready for classes.  
  
Neither Ron nor Hermione was able to pay any attention in their classes. Professor McGonagall even yelled at Hermione for the first time ever to pay attention and do the work. Ron thought about it a lot and decided it was his duties as her friend to tell her about the love potion that Harry and Ginny gave them.  
  
After lunch Ron ran after her and stopped her half way to Hagrids cottage. "Hermione, Hermione," Ron yelled while running "Hermione I need to talk to you." ""Ron I don't...I can't talk to you right now." "Hermione it wasn't you saying those things yesterday." "Ron what are you talking about?" "Can we sit down and talk somewhere please?"  
  
Hermione hesitated not sure of what to do. She thought about it and new that if they didn't talk now things might not go back to normal. Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled and then said, "Alright." Ron and Hermione moved to some grassy patch under a tree near the Weeping willow. "Hermione I have a lot to tell you so if I can just tell you what I know, because I know that you will have questions." "Alright, go ahead."  
  
Ron stared at Hermione before starting to tell the story. He told her about how he overheard Harry and Ginny talking. How they spoke about a love potion they made and gave to someone. He also went on saying how he heard how they talked about giving him the potion and how it also seemed that hey gave it to her. When he come to the end of the story Hermione's mouth was hanging in disbelieve.  
  
"I can't they believed they did this to us," yelled Hermione, throwing her hands up and down in disbelieve. "Why would they do such a thing?" "I don't know," said Ron. "Are you sure you heard them correctly," Hermione looked at Ron wanting to see some hope that he was unsure of what he heard. "I heard them clearly Hermione." Hermione stood up and started passing back and forth in front of Ron. She looked at Ron and then asked, "Well what are we going to do about this." Ron looked at her, surprised at the question, "what do you mean?'  
  
"Well, seeing as how they did this to us, how about we do something to them?" "Hermione, what is that brilliant mind of yours cooking up now?" "Well I was thinking how about we do a little love spell on them." "Hermione," Ron was shocked at that comment, "you do remember that you're talking about my sister and my best friend?"  
  
"Ron don't be stupid," Hermione looked at him with even more love then before, "but haven't you noticed how close they've been lately?" "Of course Hermione, that's because they've been planning our little love potion mission." Hermione looked at Ron with a little embarrassment on her face, "I guess your right, but what else can we do or do you just want them to get away with what they've done to us?"  
  
Ron thought about it and realised that Hermione was right. They couldn't let Harry and Ginny just get away with this. Ron looked up at Hermione and just realised something, "How many people do you think know about what they did?" "Thinking about it now, probably all our friends in Gryffindor." "Why do you think that?" asked Ron with a look of concentration on his face. "Well, what would you do if you were in their shoes and saw us kissing?" "Wonder what the hell is going on and start asking questions." "Exactly and so far no ones come to ask me anything, not even Lavender. What about you, as anyone asked you anything about what's been happening lately?"  
  
Ron sat thinking about that question and then realised that no one has approached him. "No ones asked me anything but Dean and Seamus have been doing a lot of laughing every time I walk into a room." "Same here, how long do you think they've been planning this," asked Hermione "I have to say about a few weeks now." "I think your right because that's how long the potion alone would have taken to be made."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it, because now more then anything am I willing to get back at them?" Hermione smiled at Ron's comment and sat down next to him again and gave him a quick hug. Ron looked a little shocked and surprised.  
  
"What was that for?" "I'm just glad things are getting back to normal between us, they are, aren't they? I hate not talking to you." "Same here, Mione" Hermione smiled at the use of her nickname that Ron always used for her.  
  
"So," Ron smiled looking at Hermione, "what are we going to do about our so called friends?" "Give me time to think, I'll come up with something good." said Hermione smiling a very devious smile.  
  
End of Chapter 4. I hoped you liked this. Hoping to bring more and better Ron and Hermione moments. 


	5. The Guilt Plan

Love Potion #9 – Chapter 5: The Guilt plan  
  
A/N: Well so far it seems people are enjoying this story. This story is mainly a Ron and Hermione shipper story but you'll notice (if you haven't already) that there are also bits of Harry and Ginny. I hope you like it. Again I have to just mention that this story is dedicated to my friend Nicole. So far she is the only friend who I've told about my fanfiction stories.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual blah, blah, I don't own them. Chapter 5: The Guilt plan  
  
Hermione had spent all day thinking of ways to get back at their friends but just couldn't think of a good plan. She hoped that Ron had come up with something. As she walked into the Great Hall for dinner she spotted Ron sitting with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Dean.  
  
Before Hermione could do anything Ron jumped up and walked towards her. "Hi" "Hi," smiled Hermione when Ron walked up to her, "so what do they have to say for themselves?" asked Hermione while looking in the direction of Harry and Ginny. "Not much," said Ron as he took a seat at the table, "they mentioned what happened only once and then started talking about other things."  
  
Hermione decided to sit next to Ron and not across from him, which got Harry and Ginny whispering, with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
  
"So have you come up with a plan yet?" asked Ron has he started plating food for himself. Hermione grabbed a plate for herself and paused, "Well I haven't been able to think of a plan yet, but I was wondering why they did it to us and I also came up blank on that one."  
  
Ron swallowed is food and looked at Hermione, "Well Harry did try and talk to me a while ago about you and me. He kept on saying how he and Ginny were getting fed up with our bickering. He said something about Ginny was going to talk to you about it."  
  
Hermione thought about what Ron just said and the realised something, "Ginny did try and talk to me a while ago but I was busy at that moment so I couldn't talk to her, otherwise she hasn't spoken to me about anything that connected you and me."  
  
Ron and Hermione were quiet while eating the rest of their food. As Hermione finished her food she pushed her plate away and turned to Ron and smiled. "Hermione I hate that look you're giving me, that's the look you always give me and Harry when you have a plan or know something we don't know." "Well I was thinking, seeing as how they're trying to help us, let's pretend that their plan worked and we become the best of friends again with no bickering, but only for a while. Ron was intrigued with what Hermione was saying, not sure where she was going with it, but still intrigued, so he didn't interrupt her. "We pretend we are the closest we've ever been and then when they their plan worked we have the biggest fight ever and pretend that our friendship is over with."  
  
Ron thought for a while about what Hermione had just said and then smiled. "Hermione if I don't say this often enough I'm sorry, but you are the smartest person I know. That's a brilliant plan, but do you think they'll fall for it?" "I'm hoping they'll fall for it, there's just one thing. We um.... Well..." Hermione looked at Ron and hesitated before finishing her sentence, "we will have to act like we are in love."  
  
"What!" yelled Ron? Hermione grabbed hold Ron before he fell of his seat from shock, "well think about it Ron. They gave us a love potion to stop us from bickering so how will it look if we say it worked yet we don't look like we're in love. It doesn't have to be real. It will be like acting."  
  
Ron thought about it and actually liked the plan more and more, but was a little depressed about the fact that they'll only be acting. He thought that Hermione would have figured it out by now that he had feelings for her, especially after they took the love potion. He just wasn't sure if her feelings were true or if it was the potion talking on the night that she kissed him.  
  
"Alright, alright Hermione lets do it." Hermione smiled at Ron once he agreed. She was so happy because now she could show some of the true feelings she has for him and hopefully she'll get an idea of how he feels about her.  
  
Ron looked over at where Harry and Ginny were sitting and then leaned into Hermione and whispered, "When do we begin?" "We can start now, pretend that you're whispering something funny in my ears and then I'll laugh." Ron leaned in closer and started whispering in her ear, "You do know they're going to kick our butts for doing this." Hermione started laughing so to fool the others but also because Ron's breath was tickling the little hairs on her neck.  
  
They kept on with the little flirting scene for a few minutes and then Ron said, "We should leave and pretend we're going somewhere to be on our own." "Alright, but we should also hold hands when leaving so they start getting the main idea." "Hermione Granger if I didn't know any better I would say you're flirting with me." Hermione started giggling and blushing and that she didn't need to act.  
  
Ron stood up from his seat and stretched out his hand to help Hermione up like a true gentleman. He interlocked his fingers with hers and they walked out of the Great Hall together. They noticed a lot of the students pointing and sniggering about it, especially at the Slytherin table, but they kept on walking both with true smiles on their faces.  
  
As they walked into the entrance hall they heard footsteps behind them and knew that Harry and Ginny were following them. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and she was about to grab it again when he put it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and he gave her a small wink while they walked towards the garden.  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped at the entrance doorway and looked at Ron and Hermione walking into the distance. Before they could say anything to each other Draco Malfoy walked up to them. "That's so sweet. Weasel dating the Muddblood." "Shut it Malfoy." Ginny had to grab hold of Harry before he lunged at Malfoy. Malfoy walked off with his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, laughing.  
  
"Harry, do you think we did the right thing, giving Ron and Hermione that love potion?" Ginny started walking away from him with a look of regret on her face. "I don't regret a thing we've done." "Think of all the jokes people are going to make. Like what Malfoy just said." "Ginny, the only people who are going to make jokes are those from Slytherine and they've been making jokes since our 1st year." Harry walked over to Ginny and took her hand in his and started to lead her to the Gryffindor common room. "Let's go relax in front of the fire and play some wizards chess." Ginny looked at Harry and smiled as she walked next to him, neither realising that they were still holding hands.  
  
After playing 3 games of wizard chess (Ginny beating Harry every time) Harry heard laughter coming from the portrait at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny looked into the direction of the entrance and saw a very flushed Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled and just looked at his friends. "Did you two enjoy your walk?" asked Ginny. Hermione stood in front of Ron and he put his arms around her, hugging her to him as they talked, both facing Harry and Ginny. "The walk was very nice, actually. We walked all the way down to the quidditch pitch." said Hermione while placing her arms over Ron's. Hermione's eyes where twinkling like stars.  
  
"So isn't there anything you want to tell us?" asked Harry looking at the couple in front of him. "What do you want us to talk about?" asked Ron with a devilish smile on his face. "Well little brother, maybe you can explain what's going on with you and Hermione?" said Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, while walking over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting.  
  
"Well if it hasn't been obvious yet," said Ron while looking at everyone and then looking down at Hermione when saying, 'Hermione and I have decided to explore our feelings for each other." "It's about bloody time!" yelled Fred "What do you mean, 'it's about time', we've only lately realised these feelings", asked Hermione with a confused look on her face. She was so content with staying in Ron's arms till Fred started yelling.  
  
"Hermione, I know you're the smartest person in Hogwarts but you're not the smartest when it comes to love." said Ginny with the biggest grin ever. "You know Hermione, our little brother here has been having dreams about you," said George while walking over to them and placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "we know this because he talks in his sleep."  
  
Hermione was so happy to hear this but was not sure if George was just joking or if he was telling the truth. She was also very disappointed when Ron let go of her and she felt the cold again. Ron was very reluctant about letting go of Hermione but he was afraid that George might say more things that he didn't want Hermione to know, especially seeing as how they're only acting.  
  
"So why the change of heart?" asked Harry looking at his friends with an amused smile. "We talked it over, after we both confessed our feelings and we realised that we both want the same thing." "So does this mean I can start calling Hermione my future sister in-law?" asked Ginny in a joking manner. Both Ron and Hermione almost choked to death while everyone else laughed so much that Fred almost fell of his chair.  
  
"Ginny how about we first see if our relationship works, in any way I already see you as a sister." Ginny jumped up from her seat and walked over to Hermione and hugged her with tears almost rolling down her cheeks. "I also think of you as a sister Hermione." The girls hugged for another minute and then Ginny took her seat.  
  
After about a half an hour of talking Hermione decided it was time for bed. She said goodnight to everyone and started heading towards the stairway leading to her bedroom. Ron got up and followed her. They both stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at each other. Ron leaned in closer and whispered, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine and you? I think it's working I just feel a little guilty" Ron smiled, "I think after all of this everyone can apologise to everyone. How about that?" "I think that will be perfect." said Hermione Hermione and Ron smiled at each other and then said goodnight, before Hermione left Ron pulled her closer and kissed her. Hermione didn't push him away. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. Ron pulled away reluctantly. He knew once the part of the plan were they fight comes into play he wouldn't be able to do that again. Hermione starts walking up to her room; to her it feels like she's floating. She didn't even hear when the others said goodnight.  
  
Ron didn't bother talking to the others. He just walked up to his room were he dropped on his bed and fell into a wonderful sleep were he dreamt about him and Hermione living together, forever.  
  
Ron and Hermione kept the charade going for about another week. Everyone was happy that they now had peace and quiet. Hermione and Ron were very happy because they could show their feelings without having to tell the truth about how they feel.  
  
Even the Professors seemed please about the so-called relationship they have. Professor McGonagall congratulated them and said she hoped that Hermione has a good influence on Ron's school work as well.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron dreaded the day that they said they'll have the Big fight. They talked it over and come up with a few ideas on how they'll have the fight and what the cause of the fight would be in case anyone asked. At first Ron said they should have it in the Great Hall but Hermione disagreed. She didn't want to do in front of all their Professors.  
  
Hermione's idea was that they say Ron started having doubts and feelings for someone else. Ron didn't want to say that because if people knew his feelings for Hermione, like they've been saying they have, then they would know that he could never have feelings for anyone else.  
  
So they decided to do it in the Gryffindor common room and the fight would be about Hermione trying to over smart him with everything. Everyone knows that he complains now and then about her always knowing everything.  
  
The big night arrived and they pretended to be doing homework. Hermione didn't want to really do this because she loved the relationship they had. The fact that they didn't fight all week was also a bonus.  
  
"Ron what are you doing? Did you not pay attention in class?" "Hermione what are you talking about?" "Well Professor Flatwick said he wanted the whole spell and the wand movement for all the incantations we talk about in class." "That's what I'm doing"  
  
People started looking at them in the common room because both Hermione and Ron now both started raising their voices at each other.  
  
"Well you forgot the full wand movement of your first two answers and some you've written down we didn't even discuss in class." "Well thank you for your advice but I didn't ask for it so stick to your own homework." "All I'm trying to do is help you." "Why did you even think I needed help?"  
  
Ron had now jumped up from his seat and waving his arms up and down. "I just wanted to correct you." "Well I didn't need any bleeding correcting," yelled Ron as he stormed off toward his room. "As your girlfriend I just wanted to help you," yelled Hermione after him. "well then stop being my girlfriend and you won't have to help me."  
  
Harry tried to stop their yelling and get them to calm down but both yelled at him to shut it. "If you want me to stop being your girlfriend so be it. I'll be happier with that." "fine," yelled Ron just before storming out of sight towards his room.  
  
Before Ginny could reach Hermione she also stormed of to her room. Everyone just stared at the stairways. Expecting Ron and Hermione to come down again and laugh saying that it was all just a joke, but it didn't happen.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other with the biggest fear on their faces.  
  
End of Chapter 5 Is the end of Ron and Hermione as Ginny and Harry know it? Let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long to write this one. My friends have been keeping me very busy. 


	6. Relationships are found

Love Potion #9 – Chapter 6: Relationships are found  
  
A/N: I'm going to try my best with this chapter. I haven't had any sleep in the last 2 days and I've been getting requests to continue so I might as well do it while I can't sleep. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any cast members or characters of Harry Potter, neither am I related or in contact with any of them.   
  
Chapter 6: Relationships are found  
  
Harry and Ginny started feeling very guilty about what's been happening between Ron and Hermione. Ever since the fight they had in the common room, they haven't even uttered a word to each other.  
  
Ron and Hermione got into this routine of ignoring each other during classes, not sitting near each other during breakfast, lunch or dinner. To those at Hogwarts it seemed that Ron and Hermione had no more contact with each other, but for Ron and Hermione it was only part of their plan.  
  
Ron and Hermione still tried to get together in the evenings once everyone had gone to bed, but unfortunately they haven't been able to be alone to talk. The one evening Hermione was still sitting in the corner of the common room doing her homework. It was almost midnight and Hermione was all alone in the common room when she heard footsteps coming down from the stairs that were leading towards the boys bedrooms.  
  
Ron stopped at the end of the stairway and before saying anything, he made sure that they were the only 2 people there. "Hermione, you know you are the only person I know who would still do homework this time of night." said Ron with a smile on his face as he started heading towards Hermione. Hermione smiled and stopped working as she said, "To tell the truth I actually hoped you would come down. We haven't spoken in quite a while."  
  
Ron sat down in front of the fire and Hermione came to join him. "What do we do if someone comes down?" asked Ron as he just looked at the flames dancing in front of him. "We'll think of something if someone does arrive. We did after all come up with this master plan" said Hermione with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Hermione are you alright?" asked Ron hearing the strangeness in Hermione's voice.  
  
Hermione looked from the fire to Ron and then back to the fire before she said, "Our plan just feels strange. I feel that our friendship got much closer last week and now suddenly we have to pretend we are no longer friends. I miss our chats, walks in the garden and of course I miss your jokes."  
  
Ron sat quietly looking at the fire and then at her, "Do you want to forget about the plan and just get everything back to normal," Ron looked at her and then added, "of course hopefully without the bickering that everyone is complaining about."  
  
"Of course," said Hermione with a smile on her face. They sat there for a while before Hermione broke the silence. "I think we should go on with the plan. It looks like Harry and Ginny are getting really worried about us." said Hermione while turning in her seat so that she is facing Ron. "Ok, on one condition though," said Ron as he also turned to face Hermione. "What condition is that?" "We make a promise here and now that no matter what we say or do , we promise to stay friends no matter what and if we can get in a little visit, like this one, at least once a day or every second day." "Agreed", said Hermione  
  
They sat talking for a while. Ron was telling jokes and Hermione mentioning things that have been happening to her. They were still talking when they heard a door opening at the boy's dormitories. Hermione quickly jumped up and ran towards the curtains and hid behind there.  
  
"Ron, are you down here?" came Harry's voice from the stairway. "Yeah mate," said Ron as he looked over to check that you weren't able to see Hermione behind the curtain. "I woke up and noticed you weren't in your bed." "Yeah, wasn't really sleepy so I thought I'd come down and sit by the fire," said Ron as he shifted nervously while hoping that Harry hasn't spotted Hermione.  
  
"Ron I'm glad I got you down here, I've been hoping to talk to you alone for quite a while now." Ron looked at Harry with a shocked look but didn't say anything. "I've been hoping to talk to you about the situation between you and Hermione." Ron started getting more nervous, especially because he knew were Hermione was and the fact that she was listening. "Um...well, Harry to tell you the truth I don't think there's much to talk about."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and then started saying, "Ron, everyone knows you and Hermione still love each other and..." "Harry, Hermione and I cared about each other for a short period but I don't think you could call it love. We tried to take our friendship to a different level and it just didn't work." "Ron if that was the case then why are you and Hermione still not talking to each other if it was just trying to see where things will lead."  
  
Ron sat for a while before answering that question, "It is complicated at the moment but Hermione and I will work it out, but it will take time so just let it go for now." Harry just looked at him and knew that if he tried continuing with this conversation that Ron wasn't going to say much more. Harry got up from his seat and started heading towards the stairway when he noticed books on the table in the corner.  
  
"Hey, aren't those Hermione's books." Hermione didn't move not to mention breath. If Harry found her behind the curtain he would certainly find out about their plan. "Um...well...um" Ron was trying to think of what to say, "she...um...she said that she was leaving it here so that she could do some work in the morning." Harry just nodded and said goodnight as he went up the stairs back to his warm bed.  
  
Hermione waited a few seconds before stepping out from behind the curtain. "That was close," said Ron as he looked over at Hermione who was just as relieved as he was. "Maybe we should try and have our little talks somewhere else," said Hermione as she started gathering her books from the table. "Well so far I can't think of anywhere else. We are either always in class or if we are not there then we are somewhere with someone else." "How about we try and get together about half an hour before dinner. I'll say that I'm going to the library before dinner and you can say something about you practicing quidditch." Ron thought about it and then agreed, "alright, but I'll have to come up with another excuse because Harry might want to join me with practice." "Alright, we meet tomorrow half an hour before dinner. Where should we meet?" "Let's meet near the Weeping Willow tree. No one ever goes near there, they are too afraid of what the tree might do to them."  
  
The next day went by so quickly. Harry tried to talk to Ron again but Ron just walked away. Ginny even tried talking to Hermione between classes but Hermione also walked away every time, especially after Ginny started yelling at her about how she felt about the situation between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione was just at the entrance hall on her way to the Weeping Willow tree when Ginny stopped her again and this time with Neville by her side. "Hermione we need to talk. You and Ron can't keep going on like this." "Ginny I told you before, Ron and I will sort it out once the time is right." Hermione turned to leave when Neville shouted, "When will be the right time, when you two have become strangers to each other. When your relationship starts to become one of those where you just nod at the other when passing each other in the hallway?"  
  
Hermione stopped and turned to look at her two friends. She saw the look of sadness on their faces and felt sorry for them. "Ron and I will talk and we will fix everything. Our friendship will return to normal, but it will take time."  
  
At that Hermione turned again and left the Entrance hall and made her way down to the Weeping willow tree. She was half way there when she bumped into Ron. "What took you so long?" asked Ron with flushed cheeks. "Sorry, Ginny and Neville stopped me in the entrance hallway," Hermione said as she took a seat on the nearest log, "they kept going on about how our friendship is ruined and if we don't sort it out soon our friendship will be ruined for life."  
  
Ron joined Hermione on the log and didn't know what to say. "Ron I feel we need to tell them that we know about the love potion and that this big fight and everything has just been a big act." "Hermione, I think..." "I can't go on with this. Ron if you wish to continue this you can, but sooner or later I will tell them." "Hermione, I was going to say its fine with me if we tell them. I have also been getting tired of lying to them. They are after all our friends even if they did play a trick on us."  
  
Hermione was so happy to hear Ron agree with her that she jumped up and hugged him and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before realising what she was doing. She quickly pulled away and before she could say anything Ron also stood up and muttered softly that it is time for dinner, so they walked back to the Great Hall in silence.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall none of their friends where there to talk too so they quickly ate dinner and then went up to the Gryffindor common room. What Ron and Hermione where preparing to do could not prepare them for what was about to happen when they entered the common room.  
  
Hermione walked in front of Ron through the portrait entrance into the common room. She spotted Ginny and Harry sitting together in front of the fire, talking to Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lavender. "Hey guys, um...Harry, Ginny can we talk to you?" "Actually Hermione we want to talk to you and Ron." Ginny and Harry got up from their seats and moved to sit next to the seats. Neville walked over to Hermione and leaded her towards the chairs where Harry and Ginny where sitting. Dean did the same with Ron making sure they sat down to listen what their friends had to say.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny moved to stand in front of Ron and Hermione and looked at them with a stern expression on her face. "We are here to talk to you both about what's been happening between you two and your feelings for each other." Ron looked at his younger sister as she talked and was ready to scream. Hermione tried to interrupt Ginny's speech but was stopped every time.  
  
Ron couldn't take it anymore so he jumped up and yelled, "We know about the love potion." No-one moved. Ginny froze to the spot. It took a while before Ginny was able to speak, "How...um...well...um how do you know about the potion?" Hermione stood up from her seat as well and answered the question, "Ron overheard you and Harry speaking one night. We couldn't believe you did that, why?"  
  
Harry moved closer and said, "We wanted you and Ron to admit your feelings for each other." Harry felt strange having to say it.  
  
"We don't have feelings for each other." Hermione said as she moved closer to the fire, not wanting to look at them when saying it for she realised more and more her feelings for a certain red head.  
  
Ron's heart sank into his stomach as he heard Hermione speak those words but didn't let the others notice his disappointment.  
  
This time it was Neville who stood up to speak. "Hermione, Ron we all know you two have some sort of feeling for the other, but I have to say that not even the potion helped you realise that." Everyone looked at him with strange expressions on their faces. "I noticed after Ginny poured the potion into Hermione's glass that Hermione wasn't the one who drank it."  
  
"What!" yelled the four friends? "I realised that one of the 4th year girls drank it." Neville's friends still looked confused so he continued with the story, "She was pouring herself some juice and when she placed her glass on the table she put it next to Hermione's. When she picked it up again to drink she took Hermione's."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Harry. "Well when Hermione admitted her feelings I though I had just seen wrong but then the 4th year student started admitting her feelings to her loved one." "Hold on", said Hermione with a confused looked on her face, "if I didn't have the potion that means when kissed Ron..."  
  
Hermione's words trailed off when she realised that now she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. Before anyone could say anything further Hermione ran out the common room. Ron had the biggest smile on his face and took a while before he made his decision and ran after Hermione.  
  
End of chapter 6 


	7. Special relationships

Love Potion # 9 – Chapter 7: Special relationships  
  
A/N: Well I think I'll be finishing this series with this chapter. I am busy getting ready to go to England so I don't really have time to write anymore. Hopefully I will be able to finish it without rushing it to much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or any of the J.K. Rowling's stories.  
  
Chapter 7: Special relationships  
  
Ron ran as fast as he could. After he left the Gryffindor common room he wasn't sure where to go. Hermione just disappeared. He thought of all the places she could have gone to but the one place that really stood out in his mind was the library, but that closed half an hour ago.  
  
Ron tried looking all the places he thought she would have gone to until he only had one place left and that was the prefect's common room. The prefect's have their own common room and bathroom but Hermione and Ron never really used it because they liked sharing the Gryffindor common room with their friends.  
  
As Ron entered the entrance he heard sobs coming from the small fire place at the end of the common room. Ron quietly walked closer and whispered Hermione's name as he got closer to the chair she was sitting in. Hermione's sobs started to get quieter and slower.  
  
The common room was lit with soft candle light and the light of the fire dancing along the walls. Ron kneeled in front of Hermione and lifted her face by lifting her chin softly. Hermione pulled her face away, not wanting to look at Ron at this point in time.  
  
"Hermione, please look at me." "I can't." Hermione said softly still looking away from Ron "Hermione please," said Ron softly trying again to get her to look at him, "we need to talk about this."  
  
Hermione jumped from her seat and started pacing in front of the fire while talking nervously, "There is nothing to talk about." "We have a lot to talk about," said Ron as he grabbed Hermione by the arms and said, "We need to talk about what has been happening between us for the last few weeks."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron not sure what to say. Ron took Hermione's face in his hands and looked her in the eyes and said, "We need to talk about our feelings for each other or at least the feelings I have for you if you don't have any for me." Hermione couldn't say it fast enough, "Of course I feel the same about you or at least it depends how you feel about me," said Hermione with a little giggle in the end.  
  
"Well seeing as how we are talking about my feelings I should probably say how I feel," said Ron with a big smile on his face. Hermione looked at him with a serious, nervous look on her face as Ron continued, "I have realised lately that when I think of the future I think of you and I together." Hermione got the biggest smile on her face and listened as Ron continued, "I have been going crazy but lately all I can think about is you. Everything about you makes me smile."  
  
Ron stopped talking and was starting to get uncertain when Hermione didn't say anything. He started to move away but Hermione grabbed his arm when she realised the look of hurt in his eyes.  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"What now," asked Ginny while pacing in front of the fire place Harry couldn't stop thinking; he could not have seen this coming. "We have to do something," shouted Lavender with a sound of regret in her voice. "I agree," said Neville as he jumped from the chair he was sitting in since Ron left.  
  
Ginny stopped pacing when Harry spoke, "We won't do anything. The way I look at it we've done more then enough." "But Harry," said Ginny as Harry started leaving the common room. Ginny ran after him leaving everyone else standing in the common room with shocked looks on their faces. Harry heard Ginny running after him so he stopped near the statue that guarded the office of Professor Dumbledore, their Headmaster. "Harry, we can't just do nothing. We started this so we need to finish it," said Ginny with a flushed face. "Exactly Ginny," yelled Harry with a stern expression on his face, "we interfered in something we did not have the right to interfere in." Harry moved to lean against the wall as Ginny just looked at him.  
  
There was a moment of silence between them and Harry looked over to Ginny and decided to talk to her about something he hasn't spoken to her about before.  
  
"Ginny...," Harry wasn't really sure how to continue with this so he took a moment before saying anything else. "Ginny let's say hypothetically that I were to tell you now that I love you with all my heard," Ginny was shocked, not knowing what to say she just listened to what Harry had to say. "Wouldn't you want to hear it from someone who wants to tell you because he wants to scream it from the rooftops, and not because his friends gave him and you a love potion?"  
  
Ginny knew where Harry was going with this so she sighed and dropped to the floor while leaning against the wall. Harry did the same as Ginny and they sat in more silence till they both knew what to say to each other.  
  
In the prefect common room  
  
Hermione stopped Ron and didn't hesitate when saying, "All I think about is you and I as well," she grabbed his face in her hands and lean in closer and whispered. "Ronald Weasley, I love you with my whole heart and soul and I know for sure that I haven't drunk any love potion." Ron smiled and leaned in even more to feel the soft feel of her lips on his. After kissing her with all the love he had for her he leaned back and smiled while saying, "Well, I know for sure that I love you Hermione Granger, even with all our bickering."  
  
Hermione giggled and relax into his arms as he pulled her into a hug. Ron collapsed into a chair in front of the fire with Hermione still in his arms. "Do you know that this means we went through all of the last few weeks for something that didn't even happen?" "Well it was worth it, just to see Professor McGonagall's face when see heard you and I were an item," said Ron with a big smile as he tightened his hold on Hermione.  
  
Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck giving him another kiss as she said; "The best was when we broke the news to Ginny and Harry that we knew. I think Ginny was ready to collapse." Ron started laughing as he remembered the look on Ginny and Harry's faces when they heard that they knew about the love potion.  
  
"Shame," said Ron looking at the love of his life, "do you think we should go back to the common room and tell them that things are now alright between the two of us?" Hermione smiled and moved closer to Ron and whispered, "We can go later; first I want to spend some time alone with you."  
  
Ron smiled when he heard this and moved forward when Hermione leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Somewhere in Hogwarts  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to tell Ginny what he wanted to say. For the last few weeks he's been growing feelings for her and he knew it wasn't any brother, sister type of feelings.  
  
"Ginny what I'm trying to say is," before Harry could finish his sentence Ginny grabbed his face and kissed him with more emotion Harry has ever felt in his life.  
  
Ginny pulled away and the first thing she did was, was to apologize. Harry was stunned for few seconds and then softly adding, "Why are you um....sorry?" Ginny looked at him and was surprised to see a smile growing on his face. She wasn't really ever sure how Harry felt about her. She sometimes felt that he just saw her as a little sister and nothing more, but seeing the look in his eyes she new he felt more for her.  
  
Harry couldn't stop smiling; he finally was assured that telling Ginny how he feels wouldn't be a total disaster. "Ginny, I'm glad you kissed me. I know now that you have the same feelings for me as I have for you." Ginny didn't move or breathe because she was afraid it might all be a dream.  
  
Harry placed his hands on her face and said, "I'm going to count till five and then I'm going to kiss you, now if you feel you made a mistake earlier then you can stop me before I reach 5."  
  
Harry started counting but Ginny couldn't wait till he reached five so she moved in closer and kissed him again. This time Harry kissed back with as much love as he could.  
  
After about a minute of kissing they pulled apart reluctantly and out of breath. Ginny started laughing all of a sudden. "What?" asked Harry with a strange, worried expression on his face. "I just realised," said Ginny between chuckles, "you're going to have to ask my brother if it's alright with him if we dated." Harry got this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as reality just hit him of what Ginny said.  
  
Harry stood up slowly and extended his hand to help Ginny up and said, "Well I think there is no time like the present." Ginny stood up slowly, "If you think you can do it then let's go."  
  
Harry didn't let go of Ginny's hand when they headed towards the Gryffindor common room and Ginny had no complaints. When they reached the common room they found that Ron and Hermione still hadn't arrived after they left.  
  
Dean noticed Harry holding Ginny's hand and started yelling, "Way to go Harry!" Seamus and Lavender started clapping when they noticed it too.  
  
"What is with the noise," yelled Ron when he came walking in through the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. Before anyone could say anything Ron and Hermione noticed how close Harry and Ginny where standing.  
  
Harry moved closer to Ron and said, "Mate, we need to talk." Ron smiled and said, "I can see that." Harry and Ron moved to the other side of the room and before they could start talk they heard someone yell at them.  
  
"Hey, So far as we figured it we should be part of the conversation that you tow are about to have." Harry looked over to where Fred and George, Ginny's twin older brother's, where standing.  
  
They moved over to where Ron and Harry was standing. Fred smiled and started pointing at Harry, "If you wish to date our baby sister..." "Hey," yelled Ginny at the comment of her being a baby. "Sorry," Fred while smiling at his sister. "What my partner in crime is trying to say is, that if you wish to date our Younger sister you need to ask our permission first," said George  
  
Harry realised this wasn't going to be easy so he started. The sooner he started the sooner it will all be done. "I have been realising lately that my feelings for Ginny have been growing stronger." Ron started smiling but didn't interrupt Harry's little speech. "This evening we both admitted our feelings to each other..." Harry paused and looked over to a smiling Hermione and continued with what he was saying, "We both feel the same love for each other and I hope I'll have your blessing in dating your sister."  
  
Harry stood there waiting for an answer when the three Weasley brothers said, "NO". Harry was so hocked he didn't know what to say. Suddenly they heard a yell from the other corner of the room. The 4 of them looked over to see Ginny and Hermione heading their way. Hermione had a look of confusion on her face when she stood next to Ron and looked over at the three brothers.  
  
"Relax." said the twins, Fred grabbed Ginny and gave her a hug while saying, "Do you think mom will really let us off the hook for denying Harry the chance of dating you. She already sees him as a son and we see him as a brother so hey, if you one day want make it official you won't be hearing any complaints from us." Harry and Ginny smiled at this but then Harry looked over to Ron, "Hey mate, you haven't really said anything." Ron smiled and said, "It's alright with me if you date Ginny, as long as you don't hurt her." Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and said, "I promise I won't be hurting her."  
  
Fred and George smiled at this and then turned to look at Hermione. "What", said Hermione feeling nervous under their glare. "Well my dear," said George with an evil smile on his face. "Don't think your getting away with going out with our younger brother without promising us something" Hermione wasn't sure what they wanted so she just listened. "We need to make sure we still get enough gifts come our birthday." "What," said Hermione shocked. "Well, just because you're a couple now we don't want to receive one gift from you and Ron. We want two each."  
  
Hermione started laughing and said, "Sure" Fred hugged Hermione and then George. "Hey," yelled Ron. Everyone started laughing and took their seats in front of the fire. Hermione was sitting with Ron, Ginny with Harry. After talking for a while the girls said goodnight and went upstairs.  
  
Of course no one went to bed. The girls were up most of the night talking about everything that has happened in the last few weeks.  
  
Headmaster Office  
  
"Well Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall, "it seems there are quite a few new chances happening in the school."  
  
"I'm not sure if it's such a good thing." Said Professor McGonagall "Trust me, it's all for the best" "If you say so Albus, if you say so."  
  
The Professors smiled at each other knowing the future could only hold good things for their favourite student's.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter and properly the last story for a while. I'm going to UK in a few days so I won't have time to write. 


End file.
